1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elongated assembly of hollow, torque transmitting pumping rods, used to selectively rotate a rotary pump located deep down hole in an oil well from a drive head located at the surface of the oil well. A pumping rod assembly or sucker rod string is significantly distinguished in the art by the fact that such a string is not typically undergoing substantially free rotation like a drill pipe string, but rather is a true drive shaft that stores large amounts of reactive torque due to its large length, typically between 1,500 to 6,000 feet. The present invention comprises individual elements referred to herein as a xe2x80x9cHollow Sucker Rodxe2x80x9d with at least a first end having a female thread and a xe2x80x9cConnecting Elementxe2x80x9d which may be a separate xe2x80x9cNipple Connecting Elementxe2x80x9d with a pair of male threads or an integral male thread on a second, upset end of a Hollow Sucker Rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-surging oil well extraction is normally achieved by means of pumping systems. The most common system uses an alternating pump located at the bottom of the well driven by a sucker rod string that connects the bottom of the well with the surface, where an alternating pumping machine to drive the string up and down is located. The sucker rods in the prior art, therefore, were designed originally to simply reciprocate up and down, and were are manufactured to API Specification 11B using solid steel bars with an upset end and a threaded end, each thread being of solid cylindrical section. The rods typically were connected one with the other by means of a cylindrical threaded coupling. More efficient pumping is performed when an oil extracting progressive cavity pump (PCP), or like rotary down hole pump is used. Among other advantages, PCP pumping of oil allows for higher oil extraction rates, reduced fatigue loads, reduction in wear on the inside of production tubing, and the ability to pump high viscosity and high solids component oils. PCP pumps are installed at the bottom of the well and driven from the surface by an electric motor connected to a speed-reducing gearbox by means of a string of torque transmitting rods. Traditionally standard API sucker rods are used to drive PCP pumps notwithstanding the fact that these rods have not been designed to transmit torsional loads. The transmission of torque by means of sucker rod strings presents the following disadvantages, i) low torque transmitting capacity, ii) high backspin iii) big stiffness differential between the connection and the rod body, all factors that enhance the possibility of fatigue failures. The reason for rupture on this type of conventional rod is failure due to fatigue in the junction zone of the head of the rod with the body of same due to the difference in structural rigidity between both partsxe2x80x94the body of the rod and the head of the rod.
For a given cross sectional area, torque transmission by a hollow rod with an annular cross section is more efficient than with a narrower, solid circular cross section. With the above mentioned concept in mind the prior art includes a hollow sucker rod that simply uses a standard API external cylindrical thread on a first end connector and an internal API thread on a second end connector, each connector being butt welded to a pipe body, which creates significant and abrupt change in section between the pipe body and each connection body. (See Grade D Hollow Sucker Rod, CPMEC Brochure, undated). The problem of sucker rod string backspin, and details of a drive head at the surface of an oil well and a rotary pump deep down hole in an oil well operation, which is the specific field of invention being addressed herein, can be found in Mills (U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,510), which is incorporated herein by reference.
Various thread and shoulder arrangements are discussed in the prior art with respect to joining together oil well drill pipe, well casing and tubing. See, for example, Pfeiffer et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4, 955,644); Carstenson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,079), Gandy (U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,400), Mithoff (U.S. Pat. No. 262,086), Blose (U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,225), Watts (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,427,418; 4,813,717; 4,750,761), Schock et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,004), and Hardy et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,628). The Watts patents imply that a pre-1986 API standard for strings of casing and tubing was a straight thread, with a turned down collar and that his improvement comprised a flush joint tubular connection with both tapered threads and a shoulder torque. Watts also refer to API standards for tubing and casing where triangular and buttress threads can be used with a torque shoulder. The 1990 patent to Pfeiffer et al, and the 1996 patent to Carstensen et al, in contrast, refer to a more current API standard (truncated triangular thread, connection using a torque shoulder) for strings of casing and tubing that appears to involve frusto-conical threads and shoulders. Carstensen et al at col 7, line 9+ include a discussion about how a particular conical gradient and length of a thread defines stress distribution results. Likewise, Pfeiffer et al at col 2, line 51+ say their threads are tapered and according to xe2x80x9cAPI standardsxe2x80x9d with their improvement essentially only having to do with transitional dimensions. Hence, the problem addressed by Pfeiffer is an assembly of drill pipe sections where it apparently was critical to use a compatible and standard non-differential thread according to API standards, and also with no incomplete threads and no torque shoulder specification. The main features of the Pfeiffer thread appear to be symmetrical, truncated triangle threads (between 4 and 6 threads per inch, 60xc2x0 flank angle) and a thread height that is the same for the male and female thread (between 1.42 and 3.75 mm). Also, there is identical nominal taper on male and female ends (between 0.125 and 0.25). Schock et al. illustrate a particular tool joint for drill pipe where the unexpected advantage for drill pipe applications derives from tapered threads that significantly must be very coarse (3xc2xd threads per inch) and have equal angle (75xc2x0) thread flanks and elliptical root surfaces.
However, the different problem of backspin inherent in the intermittent operation of a sucker rod string when driving a PCP pump is not apparently addressed in any of these references. The design of the invention was made with certain specific constraints and requirements in mind. First, the minimum diameter of the tubings on the inside of which the Hollow Rods must operate corresponds to API 2xe2x85x9exe2x80x3 tubing (inner diameter=62 mm) and API 3xc2xdxe2x80x3 tubing (inner diameter=74.2 mm). The oil extraction flow rate must be up to 500 cubic meters per day, maximum oil flow speed must be 4 meters per second. The above-mentioned values strongly restrict the geometry of the rods under design. Second, to ensure a Hollow Rod with a high yield torque so that maximum torque is transmitted to the PCP pump without damage to the Hollow Rod string. Third, to minimize and distribute stresses in the threaded sections. This requirement is met by using a particular conical thread, differential taper, low thread height and a conical bore in the sections under the threads. Fourth, the Hollow Sucker Rod must have good fatigue resistance. Fifth, to ensure low backspin, and high resistance to axial loads. Sixth, ease of make up and break out (assembly of mating threaded parts) must be ensured, and is by a tapered thread. Seventh, to ensure high resistance to unscrewing of the Hollow Sucker Rod due to backspin, or the counter-rotation of a sucker rod string when driving motor stops running and the pump acts as a motor. Eighth, to ensure high resistance to jump out of the Hollow Sucker Rod string (Hollow Rod parting at the threaded sections) by means of adequate thread profile and reverse angle on the torque shoulder. Ninth, to minimize head loss of the fluids that occasionally can be pumped on the inside of the Hollow Sucker Rod through the added advantage of a conical bore on the nipple. Tenth, to ensure connection sealabilty due to sealing at the torque shoulder, and also due to diametrical interference at the threads. Eleventh, a thread profile designed so as to optimize pipe wall thickness usage. Twelfth, to eliminate use of the welds due to susceptibility of welds to fatigue damage, sulphide stress cracking damage and also the higher costs of manufacturing.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an assembly of sucker pump rods and either separate threaded unions, or an integral union at the second end of each sucker rod, to activate PCP and like rotary type pumps, capable of transmitting greater torque than the solid pump rods described in the API 11B Norm and also possessing good fatigue resistance. Additionally, the present invention seeks to define a threaded union for hollow rods that is significantly different from, and incompatible with, the standard for sucker rod assemblies as defined in the API 11B Norm, yet still can easily be assembled. In fact the modified buttress thread is unique in that it is differential. For example, API Buttress Casing requires non-differential threads, with the taper for both a pipe and a coupling being 0.625 inches/inch of diameter. Likewise, API 8r casing and API 8r tubing both also require non-differential threads, with the taper for both a pipe and a coupling being 0.625 inches/inch of diameter. Still further, each of API Buttress Casing, API 8r casing and API 8r tubing do not employ any manner of torque shoulder.
A related object of the present invention is to provide an assembly of pump rods and unions with lesser tendency to uncoupling of the unions whenever xe2x80x9cbackspinxe2x80x9d occurs, whether by accident or when intentionally provoked by the deactivation of the pump drive. The present invention surprisingly and significantly decreases the stored torsional energy in a sucker rod string. The stored energy in the string is inversely proportional to the diameter of the rod, and is directly proportional to the applied torque and the length of the string.
Another object of the invention is to provide for an assembly of sucker rods which are hollow and configured with a bore to permit passage of tools (sensors for control of the well) and/or allow interior circulation of fluids (injection of solvents and/or rust inhibitors).
The present invention addresses the foregoing needs in the art by providing a new type of Hollow Sucker Rod consisting essentially of a pipe central section, with or without an upset, with at least one internal or female conical thread at a first end having a thread vanishing on the inside of the rod and a conical external torque shoulder. That first end is configured to engage a corresponding external or male thread that is differential and also to abut against a conical torque shoulder on either another rod with an externally threaded integral Connecting Element as its second end, or one of the shoulders between the external threads of a separate Nipple Connecting Element. If separate Nipple Connecting Elements are used, then the sucker rod second end is always the same as the first end. If separate Nipple Connecting Elements are not used, then the sucker rod second end is configured with an upset end having a male conical thread adapted to engage the first end of another Hollow Sucker Rod.
A Nipple Connecting Element consists essentially of a central cylindrical section with a pair of conical external torque shoulders. The torque shoulders have a maximized mean diameter and cross-sectional area to resist storing reactive torque in the drive string. The nipple preferably also has a wall section that increases towards the torque shoulders from each free end to increase fatigue resistance. In order to further optimize the stress distribution between the elements, a specific type of thread with a differential taper is used. The overall configuration ensures high shear strength, lowered stress concentration and a surprising resistance to storing reactive torque, which minimizes dangerous backspin when power to the sucker rod string is interrupted.
The Nipple Connecting Element member also has trapezoidal, non-symmetric male threads at each end or extreme, separated by a pair of shoulder engaging elements, but that male thread is differential as to the diametral taper of the female thread on at least the first end of a Hollow Sucker Rod. The threaded nipple and the rod can be joined with or without discontinuity of outer diameter. The ratio of the diameter of the union to the diameter of the rod may between 1 without discontinuity of diameters, to a maximum of 1.5. In this manner the mean value of the external diameter throughout the length of the string will always be greater to that of a solid rod with equivalent cross-sectional area mated to a conventional union means. Hence, for a given length of string and cross-sectional area, resistance to xe2x80x9cbackspinxe2x80x9d will be greater in an assembly according to the present invention. The dimensions of the nipple also may be defined with a conical inner bore proximate the length of each threaded extreme, to further enhance an homogenous distribution of tensions throughout the length of each thread and in the central body portion of the Nipple Connecting Element. In this way it is possible to obtain a desired ratio of diameters of the threaded ending of the nipple with respect to the internal diameter, and a ratio of outside diameter of the nipple with respect to the internal diameter and an additional ratio between the external diameter of the nipple and the diameter of each threaded extreme.
In a first object of the present invention, the essential characteristic of a Hollow Sucker Rod is at least a first end of a tubular element threaded with a conical female thread which is configured as a Modified Buttress or SEC thread and vanishes on the inside of the tubular element, in combination with a conical frontal surface at an angle between 75xc2x0 and 90xc2x0, known as a torque shoulder. The external diameter of the HSR 48xc3x976 External Flush and the HSR 42xc3x975 Upset embodiments comprise a tubular rod body element away from the ends being 48.8 mm or 42 mm and the external diameter of the tubular element in the upset end of a 42 mm rod being 50 mm. These dimensions are critical since sucker rods of that maximum diameter can fit within standard 2xe2x85x9e inch tubing (62 mm inside diameter). For 3xc2xd inch tubing (74.2 mm inside diameter) the HSR 48xc3x976 Upset, with a diameter at the upset end of 60.6 mm, can be used for maximum advantage. The thread shape is trapezoidal and non-symmetric, with a Diametrical taper in the threaded section. The Length of threads on at least the first end of the tubular element are incomplete due to vanishing of thread on the inside of the tubular element. There is an 83xc2x0 angle (Beta) of the conical surface in the torque shoulder as shown in FIG. 2A. There are radii at the inner and outer tips of the torque shoulder. At the end of the threaded section a short cylindrical section on the inside of the threaded area transitions the threaded area to the bore of the tubular element.
In a first object of the present invention, the essential characteristic of a Nipple Connecting Element is a differential thread engagement on either side of a central section that is externally cylindrical with a larger cross-sectional area in the vicinity of the torque shoulder for surprisingly improved fatigue resistance. At either side of this central section external torque shoulders are located to mate with a torque shoulder on a first end of a Hollow Sucker Rod. The mean diameter and total cross-sectional area of the torque shoulder is maximized, to allow maximum torque handling.
In addition, either end of the nipple externally threaded is conical so to create a larger cross-sectional area in the vicinity of the torque shoulder and thereby surprisingly improve fatigue resistance. To achieve this advantage a narrowing conical inner bore starts proximate the free end of each threaded extreme and thereby defines an increasing wall thickness cross-section towards the central section of the nipple. The external diameter of the central section of the nipple is 50 mm or 60.6 mm and that central section may have a pair of machined diametrically opposite flat surfaces, to be engaged by a wrench during connection make up. The thread is a Modified Buttress thread, which creates a differential due to slightly different amounts of diametral thread taper on the rod and on the nipple. The thread shape also is trapezoidal and non-symmetric. All threads on the nipple are complete. A pair of conical surface act as torque shoulders with a conical frontal surface at an angle between 75xc2x0 and 90xc2x0. There are radii at tips of the torque shoulder, both at an inner corner and an outer corner. Preferably, conical bores under each threaded section of the nipple are connected by a cylindrical bore to create a larger cross-sectional area in the immediate vicinity of the torque shoulder in order to surprisingly improve fatigue resistance.
The thread taper on the nipple and on the rod is slightly different (Differential Taper) to ensure optimal stress distribution. When the connection is made up the corresponding torque shoulders on the rod and on the nipple bear against each other so that a seal is obtained that precludes the seepage of pressurized fluids from the outside of the connection to the inside of said and vice-versa. This sealing effect is enhanced by the diametrical interference between the two mating threaded sections on the first end of the rod and on the nipple.
A better understanding of these and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention may be had be reference to the drawings and to the accompanying description, in which there are illustrated and described different embodiments of the invention. All of the embodiments are considered exemplary of parts of a preferred assembly embodiment, since any one of the illustrated male ends will successfully mate with any one of the illustrated female ends.